Masumune Rigoki
Masumune Rigoki 'is a main character of the anime, ''Colbalt Stars. He has been a great friend of Uno's and respects him greatly. |} Background Information Personality Masumune comes off as slightly cocky, egotistical (not at the same level as Talio or Nakamura). In addition, he views himself as a ladies man, a comment that all the main female disagree with. Despite this, Masumune is a good guy at heart and means no harm. He also views himself as higher than people that appears to be weak. Ranking Masumune is a D-Rank due to the fact that he does not fight much. However, he is an excellent martial artist (just not as good as many other main characters). Despite this, he shows spirit and eventually raises up to an A-Rank. Martial Arts Despite being a 6th-Class Fighter, Masumune is a very proud fighter and values his martial arts skills to no end. Although he can be a bit cocky, he is generally a very powerful opponent and nobody to be taken lightly. His martial arts skills gradually grows throughout the series. Eventually, he is on par with that of Dashi or Goki by the end. Overview Wrath of the Demon King Saga Uno Hukara goes outside to find a guy named Masumune on the ground, nearly unconscious. Masumune tells Uno that some girl took Yuki Anora and headed off into the woods. After Yuki starts cheering for Uno, Masumune gets Natsumi Eizo and the rest of the academy to rally up and cheer for Uno as well. Relationships Uno Hukara Dashi Rasume Erika Hozike Abilities/Techniques *'''Smokescreen: (E-Rank): '''Masumune covers the entire field in a giant puff of smoke. This eats away at the target's chi and slows them down, enabling Masumune to gain the upperhand in the fight. '''Relative chi depletion: 20% *'Destiny Bond: (D-Rank) '''Masumune seals his energy in and is unable use it however, he disables the foe's use of chi as well and if he is to be injured, the opponent deals the same damage and the pain is dealt right back. '''Relative chi depletion: Disabled' *'Wolf Bane Seal: (C-Rank) '''Masumune creates a toxic item with his own energy and launches it at his opponent. If successful, the foe is poisoned. In addition, it acts as a bomb and explodes on impact. '''Relative chi depletion: 80%' *'Lion Wolf Fist: (C-Rank) '''Masumune focuses his chi and makes the movements of s lion and a wolf. He then attacks the foe with 9 furious strikes. '''Relative chi depletion: 25%' *'Concentration: (B-Rank) '''Masumune focuses all of his chi, spiritual and raw energy as if they were one whole. This increases his focus, and balances out his speed and strength. As well as get him the energy needed for a Spirit-Wave. '''Relative chi increase: 75%' *'Hyperspeed: (C-Rank) '''Masumune manipulates his raw chi and physical energy to move beyond that of supersonic speeds. He then rams into his opponent and elbows them in the elbow. He then uses the speed to attack at full force. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' *'Spirit-Wave: (B-Rank) '''Masumune gathers a small portion of his energy to let loose a powerful wave that can either hit one target with full force or hit many targets with a portion of its maximum destructive force. '''Relative chi depletion: 15%' Trivia Category:Characters